Die wertvollste Erinnerung
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Zwischen einigen Büchern in irgendeinem Regal in Nummer 12 Grimuald Place versteckt, ruht auf ein Pergament geschrieben Sirius’ wertvollste Erinnerung, die gleichzeitig auch sein dunkelstes Geheimnis ist. LMSB slash, OOC


Disclaimer: HP gehört JKR! Das hier ist nur 'just for fun'…

Warning: Möglich OOC

**_Die wertvollste Erinnerung_**

OooOooO

by Toyo Malloy

Inspiriert durch Eumenides' Fanfiction "Black Roses"

OoOoO

Eine Charaktereigenschaft die mich durch mein ganzes Leben bis hin zum heutigen Tage begleitet hat, ist wohl die Sturheit. Und ich glaube, dass wenn irgendjemand fragen würde, Hey wie war eigentlich so dieser Sirius Black, dann würde dieser jemand, wenn er mich auch nur ein bisschen gekannt hat, mit Sicherheit antworten, Sirius Black war der sturste Mann den ich je getroffen habe. Manche glauben, dass stur zu sein eine Charakterschwäche ist. Ich hingegen glaube, dass ein Mann der nicht stur ist, leicht zu manipulieren ist. Es ist mir egal, wenn mich die Leute ansehen mit diesem tadelnden Blick, mich für unvorsichtig oder vielleicht auch dumm halten. Mein Weg ist der der zählt und solange ich stur meinen eigenen Weg gehen kann, bin ich zufrieden.

Viele werden bestimmt sagen, Seine Sturheit wird ihn sicher noch umbringen. Dem werde ich bestimmt nicht widersprechen. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich irgendeine Dummheit anstellen auf meinem „sturen" eigenen Weg im Leben und werde sehr hoch dafür zahlen, aber besser sterben als damit leben zu müssen nicht das getan zu haben was man wollte. Meine Philosophie mag ja ein bisschen veraltet sein, oder vielleicht war sie auch nie _IN_, aber so ist nun mal Sirius Black und so wird er auch immer sein. Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht gerade das beste Beispiel für den Weg der Sturheit, zwölf Jahre Azkaban machen sich nicht gerade gut in einem Lebenslauf, aber es ist der einzige Weg der für mich in Frage kommt.

Leider muss ich eingestehen das es einige Dinge auf meinem Weg gibt die ich bereue, aber die Vergangenheit lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern, auch wenn ich das in einigen Punkten gerne täte. Wer würde das nicht. Kein Lebewesen, sei es jetzt nun ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel ist mit seiner Vergangenheit zu einhundert Prozent zufrieden. Voldemort ist wohl ein Faktor den sehr viel gerne aus ihrer Vergangenheit streichen, oder Remus, der wahrscheinlich viel dafür geben würde, seinen Werwolfbiss zu verhindern, Harry, der sicher auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit wahrnehmen würde um seine Eltern zu retten (was ich übrigens auch tun würde) oder vielleicht Molly Weasley, die viel dafür tun würde, könnte sie nur den Streit zwischen ihrer Familie und ihrem Sohn Percy ungeschehen machen. Vielleicht ist der Gedanke der Vergangenheit die nicht verändert werden kann auch noch ein bisschen härter für magische Wesen wie uns, denn schließlich weiß ein Muggel nichts von Zeitzauberei. Und so spielt jeder von uns in seinem Kopf ab und an mit dem Gedanken einfach an der kleinen Sanduhr zu drehen…

So wie es aber in der Vergangenheit von Jedem Dinge und Erlebnisse gibt, die man ungeschehen machen möchte, gibt es aber auch wiederum die Kehrseite. Erlebnisse die man für nichts auf der Welt hergeben würde. Diese wunderschönen Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die so wertvoll und kostbar sind, dass sie Teil deiner Seele sind und deines Herzens sind. Es ist immer leichter negative Aspekte in der Vergangenheit von anderen zu finden und meist ist es schon schwer genug den positivsten Aspekt bei sich selbst zu finden. Manche können glücklich sein wenigstens den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben. Ich weiß nicht welche Erinnerung oder Erlebnis für Harry, Remus vielleicht Dumbledore oder den Schleimbolzen Snape die Wichtigste ist, aber ich weiß es von mir. Endlich nachdem der böse Hauch von Azkaban von mir abgelassen hat und alle meine Erinnerung und Gefühle zurück sind weiß ich es.

Mein dunkelstes Geheimnis ist mein schönstes Erlebnis. Keiner weiß davon, das weiß ich genau. Niemand würde es vermuten, denn bei genauer Betrachtung finde selbst ich es absurd. Jede von meinen kostbarsten Erinnerungen hat mit ihm zu tun. Jede einzelne ist gefüllt mit der eleganten Haltung eines schlanken Körpers, mit unendlich tiefen blauen Augen, mit albasterfarbener Haut, so unendlich weich, mit einer tiefen erotischen Stimme, samtig und doch voller Stärke, mit langem weißblonden Haar und dem verbotensten Lächeln aller Zeiten. Jede beginnt und endet mit ihm.

Lucius Malfoy.

Selbst wenn ich nur seinen Namen schreibe erfüllt mich dieses wundervolle Gefühl. Keiner hatte je solch eine Wirkung auf mich. Niemand! Nur er. Er hatte mich seit unserer ersten richtigen Begegnung und er ließ mich nie wieder los.

Ich erinnere mich noch an die Gerüchte von damals. Der Slytherin- Kerker war voll von Gerüchten über die Marauders. Eines der Beliebtesten war wohl mit welchen von meinen Freunden ich gerade schlief. James war die Nummer 1 in der Gerüchteküche. Vollkommen absurd. Zum einen weil James nicht einen einzigen Funken homosexueller Neigung in sich hatte und zum anderen war er nicht mein Typ. Sirius Black mag seine Männer mit Stil, gefährlich und vor allem ohne Brille. Wie überhaupt jemand auf diesen Gedanken kommen konnte ist mir ein vollkommenes Rätsel.

Remus war schon ein anderer Fall. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, als Moony mir in der vierten Klasse beichtete, er wäre in mich verliebt. Ich mag Remus aber nicht so, auf keinen Fall. Ihm eine sanfte Abfuhr zu verpassen war wohl das Schwierigste das ich in meiner Jugend hinbekommen habe, wenn jede Faser in meinem Körper allein bei dem Gedanken Alarm schlug. Remus ist der beste Mensch den ich kenne und ein wundervoller Freund, aber nein… nichts für mich.

Peter… allein der Gedanke ist zu viel.

Nein, keiner in der Schule erreichte was ich wollte. Keiner hatte auch nur im Geringsten das was ich bereits hatte und auch wenn es schwer zu glauben ist, ich war in meinem Leben nur mit ihm zusammen. Er nahm meine Unschuld und gab mir das letzte Mal Sex.

Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal. Ich war 14. Es geschah auf der Geburtstagsfeier meines kleinen Bruders. Er war 11 geworden, Hogwarts-Alter und ein Grund für noch eine snobistische Party in hohen Kreisen. Lucius war zu Gast als Verlobter meiner Cousine Narcissa. Er stand dort in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von seiner üblichen Schar von Gefolgsleuten, die alle versuchten ihn zu beeindrucken und meine Cousine hing blöde grinsend an seinem Arm. Ich hatte ihn schon ab und an auf anderen Partys gesehen, aber es war als würde ich ihn, angeregt durch den Höhepunkt der Pubertät, zu ersten Mal wirklich sehen. Er war atemberaubend. Und dann blickte er durch den Raum und sein Blick blieb bei mir stehen. Diese Sekunden in denen sich unsere Blicke trafen schienen mir wie Stunden und ich fühlte mich als hatte er durch diesen Blick bis auf den Grund meiner Seele sehen können. Er lächelte, dann hob er sein Glas und prostete mir zu.

Nach diesem Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blick ständig. Über Stunden schienen wir uns in dem Salon zu belauern, wartend auf eine Chance, oder einen weiteren Blick. Wie wir im Endeffekt im Wintergarten landeten weiß ich nicht. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass ich mir eines der abstrakten neuen Blumenmonster meiner Mutter abschätzend betrachtete, eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, als sich zwei starke Arme um meine Schulter legten und ich zum allerersten Mal diese Stimme in diesem unbeschreiblichen Tonfall hörte.

„Was ist so interessant an mir, das du mich die ganze Zeit so ansiehst?" hauchte er, meine Knie wurden weich und meine Hose wurde unerträglich eng. Ich schnickte die Kippe achtlos in ein Blumenbeet.

„Alles!" antwortete ich und suchte etwas Halt, indem ich mich an ihn lehnte. Er roch nach Sandelholz und nach Verführung.

„Wirklich…?" er lachte leise. Sein Atem war warm an meinem Ohr und ich konnte mir das Lächeln vorstellen das er in diesem Moment auf den Lippen trug.

„Ich weiß du bist mit Narcissa verlobt, aber würdest du trotzdem mit mir schlafen?" Es konnte nie schaden, das zu sagen, was man dachte.

Lucius lachte. „Du bist ganz schön direkt. Das gefällt mir. Du bist Sirius, nicht wahr. Der älteste Sohn von Marcellus. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie Black."

„Der einzig Wahre. Und? Hättest du Lust auf mich?" Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um und blickte ihn an.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Flüsterte er.

Unser erster Kuss war welterschütternd. Ich hätte allein vom Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen, und seiner Zunge in meinem Mund kommen können. Vom Wintergarten war es einfach sich unbemerkt in mein Zimmer abzusetzen. In dieser Nacht entkleidete ich ihn mit der ungestümen Ungeduld einer willigen Jungfrau, erkundete wie ein Blinder seinen Körper mit meinen Händen und Lippen, bekam meinen ersten Blowjob und verlor meine Unschuld und mein Herz an einen blonden Teufel im Körper eines Engels.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich allein und das einzige das mir bewies, dass Lucius dort gewesen war, war meine Körper, der sich an jede Berührung erinnerte und dem leichten Geruch von Sandelholz in meinem Bett.

An die Tage danach erinnere ich mich kaum. Aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen habe. Jeden Abend lag ich nach einem neuen nervenbetäubenden Tag, dank meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder, in meinem Bett und wünschte mir er würde wie ein heimlicher Liebhaber durch das Fenster steigen und diese wundervolle Nacht mit mir wiederholen. Doch er kam nicht durch das Fenster… Das wäre unter seiner Würde gewesen. Ungefähr eine Woche später traf ich ihn wieder auf einer anderen unproduktiven Party auf die Mutter uns mitschleppte. Zuerst habe ich geglaubt er würde mich ignorieren und ich fühlte wie eisige Finger sich um mein Herz schlossen, doch nach dem Essen passte er mich in einer Ecke des Salons ab und wir verbrachten den Rest der Party in einem der Gästezimmer. Es war so wundervoll und verboten wie beim ersten Mal.

Nach dieser Nacht wurde aus uns eine offizielle Affäre. Sei es dass Lucius ohne jeden Grund mit Narcissa zu Besuch kam, sie bei meiner Mutter abstellte und den Tag mit mir verbrachte, mir Einladung schickte, oder ich ihm, wenn ich es nicht aushielt auf ihn zu warten. Ich war in diesen Ferien oft Gast in Malfoy Manor, in Lucius' Chateau in Frankreich, in seiner Londoner Stadtwohnung oder auf seinem Landbesitz in Nordirland. In diesem Sommer verbrachte ich verdächtig wenig Zeit mit meinen Freunden. Trotzdem rechtfertigte ich mich nie.

Die Einladungen und Briefe nahmen auch in Hogwarts nicht ab. Nächte in denen ich mir James' Tarnumhang lieh und einen der Geheimgänge nach Hogsmead zu nehmen und von dort aus zu einem unserer vielen Treffpunkte, während meine Freunde schmunzelnd dachten, dass ich die Nacht wieder einmal mit williger Begleitung in einem leeren Klassenraum oder einem fremden Bett in irgendeinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Egal wie sehr sie mich mit Fragen löcherten, ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke so ist es wahrscheinlich das einzige Geheimnis das ich je vor James hatte.

Ich war ein halbes Jahr später in den Winterferien mit meiner Familie zu Lucius' und Narcissas Hochzeit eingeladen. Ob ich eifersüchtig war? Natürlich, aber ich hatte die Ehre dem Bräutigam vor seinem Jawort einen zu Blasen und hatte nach seiner, wie er es ausdrückte langweiligen Hochzeitsnacht, heißen Sex mit ihm im Zimmer nebenan, während die neue Mrs. Malfoy unwissend ihre dummen Träume träumte.

Weder Lucius' Hochzeit, noch mein Rausschmiss von zu Hause änderten etwas an meiner Affäre mit Lucius. Nicht einmal die Tatsache das Lucius den Todessern beitrat und ich nach der Schule in dem Orden des Phoenix aufgenommen wurde. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich die Ränder des Dunklen Mahles mit meiner Zunge entlang gefahren bin. Zu oft um es zu zählen. Fragen in diesem Punkt wurden nie gestellt. Es war wie ein Ehrenkodex zwischen uns. Ich hätte ihn an das Ministerium verkaufen können und er hätte meine Adresse irgendwelchen Todessern zuspielen können, doch nichts von dem geschah.

Azkaban änderte alles.

Die Erinnerungen mit Lucius und die mit meinen Freunden waren die ersten die Dementoren aus mir heraussaugten. Nichts blieb von unserer Zeit zusammen und ich quälte mich Nacht um Nacht mit dem Gedanken an das Eine das diese Leere in meinem Herzen ausfüllen müsste. Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern. Zwölf lange Jahre verließ Lucius meine Gedanken. Zwölf Jahre, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich für Harry die Kraft aufbringen konnte der Hölle zu entkommen.

Auch lange nach meiner Flucht waren meine Erinnerungen nur schemenhaft. Nur langsam kamen die guten Erinnerungen zu mir zurück und ich wurde wieder erfüllt mit der Leidenschaft und der verbotenen Liebe die ich hegte für einen Mann, der dem Teufel näher zu sein schien als Voldemort. Oft blickte ich in den Spiegel und quälte mich mit dem Gedanken, dass Lucius nie wieder auch nur eine Hand an mich legen würde, ausgehungert, mager und gehetzt wie ich war. Ich redete mir ein, dass er mich vergessen hätte, uns vergessen hätte. Ich versprach mir alles in meiner Macht mögliche zu tun um ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen, denn alles könnte ertragen, aber nicht seine Abweisung.

Trotzdem fand er mich. Wie, das weiß nur Merlin. Aber an einem Abend, als ich mich in einem leerstehenden Landhaus versteckte apparierte er plötzlich von mir. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte Angst. Würde er mich verraten? Würde er mich überhaupt wieder erkennen? Das war eines der wenigen Male in meinem Leben in dem ich wirkliche Angst empfunden habe und Angst verhinderte, dass ich mich in meine Animagus- Form verwandelte und einfach das Weite suchte. So saß ich dort auf meinem kleinen Nachtlager, Seidenschnabel am anderen Ende des Zimmers, friedlich schlafend, und blickte zu Lucius auf. Es war das erste Mal seit 13 Jahren, dass ich ihn sah. Er war immer noch derselbe. Dieselbe Haltung, dieselbe Aura und derselbe Blick. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Selbst als er seinen Zauberstab zog bewegte ich mich nicht, konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Ich hörte schon den ersten Fluch auf seinen Lippen, als seine Augen sich weiteten und er den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Einige Momente sah er mich einfach nur an, als wolle er verstehen was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sirius?" fragte er mit ungläubiger Stimme.

„Der einzig Wahre." Ich konnte nicht anders als auf diese Weise zu antworten. Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden in denen er mich nur ungläubig ansah. Als er neben mir auf die Knie sank, hatte ich immer noch Angst, aber als er die Hand nach mir ausstreckte und mein Gesicht berührte war sie wie weggeblasen.

„Ich kann es nicht glaube… du bist es wirklich." Hauchte er und ich fand mich seinen Armen wieder. Ja, das war es das gefehlt hat. Dieses Gefühl das Leere in meinem Herzen füllen konnte. „Komm, du musst hier weg." Sagte er plötzlich. „Andere durchkämen dieses Gebiet ebenfalls nach Spitzeln und Spionen von Dumbledore."

„Wohin?" fragte ich.

„Komm mit mir." Antwortete er und ich folgte ihm. Als ich seine Hand ergriff und er mich hochzog wusste ich, dass nicht sich verändert hatte.

Diese eine Woche verschwand ich von der Bildfläche und als ich beim nächsten Ordenstreffen erklärte, ich wäre von Todessern verfolgt worden und hatte ein paar Tage untertauchen müssen, wurde es ohne jede Hinterfragung akzeptiert. Wieder einmal hatte mich meine alte Gewohnheit und mein süßes verbotenes Geheimnis eingeholt und das Lügen hatte erneut begonnen.

Warum ich es bis jetzt niemandem erzählt habe und auch immer noch darüber schweige werde ist einfach zu erklären. Niemand würde es verstehen. Keiner würde sehen was ich an ihm finde. Jeder würde versuchen es mir auszureden, mich zu retten und dabei übersehen, dass ich nicht gerettet werden möchte. Ich weiß was ich tue und ich kenne mein Herz. Ich habe keine Illusionen über ihn und ich glaube niemand kennt ihn, seine Wünsche, seine Ambitionen und seine Skrupellosigkeit so gut wie ich. Wenn ich damit eine Sünde begehe, dann werde ich irgendwann dafür bezahlen und auch wenn der Preis hoch sein wird und das wird er sein, ich werde ihn zahlen. Doch für diesen Moment hatte das ziellose Wandern ein Ende und Lucius war wieder eine Konstante in meinem Leben geworden in dem es nicht besonders viele Konstanten gab…

Jedenfalls bis zu dem Tag an dem mich Dumbledore an dieses furchtbare Haus kettete. Eingeschlossen in diese Mauern schlechter Kindheitserinnerungen. Jedes Zimmer ist gefüllt mit der fauligen Präsenz meiner Eltern, der Schwarzen Magie, der Enttäuschung und Schande. Und doch in manchen Ecken und Zimmern, vor allem in meinen alten Kinder- und Jugendzimmer, spüre ich die Funken von Lust und Geborgenheit die nur Lucius mir geben konnte. Also, hetze ich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier durch die Räume, betrinke mich oder schlafe den ganzen Tag. Ich fühlte mich nutzlos. So sehr, dass ich aus Langeweile anfange so etwas wie das hier zu schreiben. Ich kann weder Harry beistehen, noch für unsere Sache kämpfen, noch kann ich frei sein. Ich will hier raus, ich will kämpfen und ich will zu Lucius! Und doch sitze ich hier über diesem Pergament und schreibe.

Der Krieg beginnt. Ich kann es spüren in jeder Faser meines Körpers. Alles deutet darauf hin und ich will nicht untätig sein. Ich will das Harry gewinnt und sein eigenes Leben leben kann und ich will frei sein und die wenige Zeit die im Krieg bleiben wird mit Lucius verbringen solange ich es noch kann, denn wenn eine Sache von Beginn an klar war, dann dass einer von uns streben muss. Je nach dem welche Seite gewinnt.

Ob es hart ist? Ja, das ist es. Ich finde es ist einfacher nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß es, er weiß es und wir beide haben uns schon vor Jahren damit abgefunden und trotzdem gehe ich immer wieder zurück und finde eine offene Tür vor. Wenn das nicht Liebe ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Niemals! Ob er es gesagt hat? Nein! Keiner von uns spricht von Liebe. Wie gerne würde ich sagen, dass es so ist weil wir es nicht nötig haben. Aber das stimmt nicht. Wir haben Angst. Liebe ist eine große Sache. Mir gegenüber kann ich es zugeben und auch das ist schon schwer, aber nicht ihm. Ich weiß, dass es bei Lucius genauso ist, denn seine Augen tragen diesen Blick wenn wir uns ansehen denn ich nur zu gut kenne, denn ich sehe ihn an mir selbst. Liebe und das Geständnis dieser Liebe würde alles verändern. Es würde unsere Beziehung in eine andere Bahn lenken und weder ich noch er wären in der Lage uns loszulassen und wir beide wissen genau, dass es an einer Stelle unseres Leben dazu kommen wird. So bleibt es unausgesprochen.

Ich weiß wo er jetzt ist. Ich grinse wie ein dummer Junge während ich das schreibe. Es ist Frühling und ich kenne seine Gewohnheiten. Immer um diese ersten Wochen des März bezieht Lucius für ein paar Wochen seinen Landsitz in Nordirland. Es ist eine Gewohnheit die er von seinem Vater übernommen hat, der Gott weiß was dort oben zu dieser Jahreszeit getrieben hat. Narcissa begleitet ihn nie. Sie mag das raue Wetter nicht. Remus wurde für einen kleinen Auftrag von seiner Pflicht als mein Babysitter abkommandiert und wird gut eine Woche weg sein. Es ist die perfekte Zeit. Eine Chance die ich nicht ungenutzt lassen kann und so werde ich gehen.

Ich höre den Ruf der meinen Lebensweg entlang hallt wieder in seiner vollen Stärke und stur wie ich bin werde ich folgen.

_Sirius Black_

OoooOoooO

Harry legte das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch. Es war jetzt schon das neunte Mal das er diesen Brief von Sirius las. Harry glaubte an das Schicksal und das Schicksal hatte gewollte das er dieses Stück Pergament zwischen einigen alten Büchern in Sirius' Zimmer finden würde.

Als er es das erste Mal gelesen hatte war er nur schockiert gewesen. Bei zweiten Mal wütend und enttäuscht. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr was er davon halten sollte, er wusste nur, dass er sich betrogen fühlte. Sein eigener Pate hatte, sprichwörtlich, mit dem Feind geschlafen. Er zweifelte an Sirius' Verstand, wer würde es nicht der diesen Brief gelesen hatte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt den Brief Remus zu zeigen, hatte sich dann aber dagegen entschieden.

Dieser Brief war gefährlich. Sirius war unter den Kämpfern des Ordens ein Vorbild und dieses Stück Pergament würde dieses Bild zerstören. Es hatte schon sein Bildnis zerstört. Es musste vernichtet werden. Das alles was da stand war einfach nur Falsch und wenn er je die Chance gehabt hätte mit Sirius über diese Besessenheit zu reden… vielleicht hätte Harry ihn retten können. Aber jetzt da Sirius tot war zählte es nur die guten Erinnerungen an Sirius zu bewahren.

Harry nahm nach einem weiteren verächtlichen Blick auf den Schreibtisch den Brief in die Hand. Es war Nacht und alle im Haus schliefen. Er ging leise, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand den Brief in der anderen Hand, die Treppe hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte brannte noch ein bisschen Restglut im Kamin. Einen Augenblick lang stand er einfach nur davor, dann warf er den Brief hinein. Das Pergament segelte auf die Glut herab, fing sofort Feuer und keine Minute später war von Sirius' kranker Besessenheit nur noch Asche übrig. Harry sah voller Zufriedenheit in den Kamin, dann sammelte er alle Erinnerung die er an diesen Brief und seinen Inhalt hatte in seinem Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich stark, hob dann langsam den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und sprach:

„Amnesia." …und es war, als hätte der Brief nie existiert.

OoooOoooO

Das einzige Verbrechen das ich beging war,

dass ich dich liebte und von dir geliebt wurde.

OoooOoooO

#Ende#

A/N: Ich wollte mal etwas schreiben, dass nach „der Orden des Phoenix" spielt. Normalerweise, habe ich es ganz gerne, wenn Sirius noch lebt. Bitte sagt mir was ihr von dieser Idee haltet. Dieses ff ist mal wieder recht experimentell und ich weiß, dass LM/SB nicht jedermanns Pairing ist… aber schreibt ein Review.


End file.
